Felicity Virginia Stark
by plasticdoll2
Summary: Watching his daughter sleep, Tony reminisces about the time he and Pepper tried to find the perfect name for her.


**Happy Reading!**

* * *

'Felicity Virginia Stark.'

Tony smiled as he whispered the name to his daughter. His four months old sleeping daughter.

He always felt as if he could stare at her for days without ever getting bored. She mesmerized him as she truly was a miracle. He still couldn't believe that she was his daughter, his flesh and blood.

He never thought about being a father. The mere thought scared him. Being entirely responsible for another human being seemed like a recipe for a disaster as far as he concerned. Hell, he couldn't even be properly responsible for himself. At least that is what Pepper and Rogers said. He on the other hand thought that he fared well enough.

So it wasn't a huge deal when he almost fainted upon hearing that Pepper was pregnant. It was one of the biggest shocks he had ever experienced in his life and he had experienced some pretty rattling things. But when he held his baby girl in his arms for the first time, everything changed. The center of his world changed and his world started revolving around his daughter. His daughter. The words sounded so strange yet so familiar at the same time. And in that moment, Tony Stark realized that he would do anything for her.

* * *

'She is perfect, Pepper.' He whispered and her response was a tearful smile which made Tony aware of his own misty eyes.

'Let's name her Perfect!' He suddenly exclaimed and Pepper started at him in a horrified manner.

'NO! We are not giving our daughter a strange name!'

'It is not strange. It is unique.' Tony defended the name vehemently.

' _Nope.'_

* * *

A smile played at his lips as his mind replayed their various attempts at finding the perfect name.

* * *

'I know what we should call her. Beautiful!' Tony couldn't keep those epiphanies to himself for even one second.

'Please tell me that you figured out a _beautiful name_. And you are not suggesting that we call her Beautiful.

'What is wrong with it? She _is_ the most beautiful baby girl in the entire world.' Tony cooed at the baby and murmured in his _baby_ voice. 'Yes, you are…my perfect little beautiful princess.'

'It's like naming you Genius…' Pepper stopped mid-sentence as the implication of what she had just said and to whom dawned on her.

Tony wasn't going to miss the brilliant opportunity that Pepper had practically thrown in his lap

'You know I have no issues with that. If it wasn't considered incredibly narcissistic, I would gladly change my name to Philanthropist Billionaire Genius Stark. Sadly, I am not a playboy anymore.' He sighed deeply.

'What a pity.'

Tony walked towards Pepper and kissed her on the lips. 'You have made an honest man out of me. Thank you, Miss Potts.'

'You are most welcome, Mr. Stark.'

* * *

He was jerked out of his memories by the sound of Felicity crying. He instantly gathered her in his arms and started rocking her. He hummed the same lullaby to her that his mother used to sing to him. Felicity instantly relaxed.

A few minutes after she had fell back asleep, he carefully laid her in the crib.

A warm feeling settled in the pit of his stomach as it always did whenever he was near her.

* * *

'Pepper, she makes me so happy…more than anything or anyone has ever made me. There is nothing like it, it is inexplicable. I mean, you are her mother, I don't need to explain it to you anyway.'

'She does, doesn't she?' Pepper stroked her cheek with her thumb. 'And no, we are not naming her Happiness or anything like it.'

'I would never do that.' Tony looked positively offended.

'Really? The thought never crossed your mind?' Pepper was actually surprised.

'It did but we cannot have more than one Happy or someone with a similar name around.' He smiled mischievously.

'There it is.' Pepper laughed.

'Tony!' Pepper suddenly yelled.

'Right here honey, right beside you,' came the sarcastic reply.

'We could name her happiness in a way…'

'Eh! Like I said, too similar to Happy.' Tony instantly dismissed her.

'No, no, no.' Pepper disregarded whatever he was saying. 'I suddenly remembered the name Felicity. It means _happiness._ It is perfect for our daughter.'

'Yes.' Tony punched the air. 'There was a reason I fell in love with you.'

'Haha, very funny,' Pepper drily remarked as she was pulled into a brief hug.

'So are we settling on Felicity then?' She asked as she got out of his arms.

'You don't even have to ask.'

Pepper bent down to kiss their daughter on the forehead. 'Your awesome mama and dork daddy love you, Felicity Stark.'

Tony laced his fingers with hers and whispered, 'Felicity Virginia Stark.'

* * *

 **Have a great day guys. Please review!**


End file.
